Endgame One-Shots
by Trekkiehood
Summary: A collection of fix-its, AUs, and general one-shots for Endgame. Pg - Pg13 - FULL SPOILER WARNING. HAVING SEEN ENDGAME IS COMPLETELY NECESSARY - I do not own Marvel, Endgame, or any recognizable people or places.
1. Spoliers

**This book has spoilers.**

**Understand?**

**I have warned you.**

**I talk about who dies.**

**I say who lives.**

**I say who comes back.**

**I say who doesn't.**

**I say what happens.**

**I say how it happens.**

**DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVE NOT SEEN THE MOVIE!!!**


	2. Believe It

**I don't care why it doesn't work. I won't let Tony stay dead.**

**~TH~**

Steve wouldn't believe it. He didn't care what they said. He didn't care that he personally attended the funeral. He didn't care that he stood over him while he died. He didn't care that Pepper seemed at peace with it. He didn't care.

He thought of Morgan. The precious child who reminded him so much of Tony. He remembered never knowing his own father. He remembered his own rollercoaster friendship with the billionaire.

He would bring him back.

He stepped into the small "time machine" they had built. He clutched the small suitcase like container tighter in his hand.

Sometimes it seemed like everything bad that had ever happened to him was because of an Infinity Stone.

From losing Bucky the first time, to dying, to fighting in New York, to losing half the Earth, and now, Tony dying.

As strange as it was to say, he wasn't ready to live in a world without Tony Stark. And he wouldn't let Morgan grow up without a dad.

He wouldn't.

"Good luck," Sam nodded. Steve nodded back.

Bucky gave him a long look before walking up and giving him a hug. "Be careful, " he whispered.

Bucky knew what he was planning. Bucky always seemed to know.

"Take all the time that you need, we'll call you back in ten seconds."

They laughed slightly, appreciating the attempt at humour.

Then he was being pulled through time. He landed in the middle of a battle. But not the battle of New York as they had planned.

They had seen Thanos. A living breathing Thanos. He was alive, despite Thor killing him.

So it was possible.

It was possible.

He hears the voice low and tired ring out. "And I. Am. Iron Man."

Knowing his time was short, he did the only thing he knew to do, he tackled him.

Pressing his glowing hand down into the ground, forcing the fingers open.

"What are you doing?!" Tony yelped.

He looked up to see a wide-eyed self. Somebody was fighting Thanos, though he wasn't completely sure who that was.

"Get these out of here." He said throwing the case full of Infinity Stones at his past self. They were caught and after a moment, he took off with them.

"I'm sorry, " Steve murdered, before sticking Pym particles into Tony's suit. Then he activated both of their suits.

They arrived, as Sam had said, ten seconds later. Everyone's eyes went wide.

"What was that?" Tony practically yelled at Steve. "Why did you-"

He was cut off when Steve suddenly grabbed him in a tight hug.

"Tony?" Pepper said slowing approaching, as if not believing.

Steve let go and Tony stepped off the platform, shedding his suit as he went, his left hand still covered with the gauntlet. "Pepper?"

"You, you, " she started to cry as she hugged him.

He laughed awkwardly, "Who died?"

Nobody responded.

"Daddy?" A small voice said.

Steve watched with wet eyes as Morgan ran up to her father and he picked her up.

"Mommy said you weren't coming home." The small girl said into Tony's shoulder.

Everyone was silent. "Oh," The man said, realization clear on his face.

He looked at his gauntleted hand. "It's okay baby, I'm back now. How could I leave someone who loves me as much as 3,000?"

Tony put his daughter down and took off the gauntlet. Steve walked up and took it from him.

"I should, um, probably get these back." He said quietly.

Tony nodded, once again picking up Morgan and wrapping his other arm around Pepper's shoulders.

"Thank you, Steve," Pepper choked out, holding Tony closer.

Steve acknowledged her as he began to walk away.

"Yeah Cap." Tony's voice stopped him. "Thanks for everything."

Steve smiled.

And for once, Steve believed it.

**~TH~**

**Ok, so it's not my best work. But I needed to write it now.**

**And maybe it doesn't make sense. **  
**I'll say again: I don't care.**

**Let me know what you guys thought of Endgame!**

**God bless,**  
**Jamie**


	3. Don't You Dare Be Late

**This is one of two theories I have for how Steve and Peggy reunited.  
The song "It's Been a Long, Long Time" was the song they danced to at the end of the movie. **

**~TH~**

_"A week next Saturday at the Stork Club. Eight o'clock on the dot. Don't you dare be late."_

Steve had done what he set out to do. All of the stones were in their rightful place. But he wasn't going back. The war was over. He could go home.

He was wearing a military dress suit. _His_ military dress suit. Even after all these years it still fit.

Steve took a halting breath, looking up at the sign. The Stork Club. It was strange standing there, knowing it would close down in '69. He pushed that out of his mind. The future didn't matter right now.

He walked in looking at his watch and cringed slightly realizing it was five past eight.

Then he saw her and he found it hard to breathe. She was wearing the red dress that he had dreamed about on several occasions. Her hair was elegantly swept up around her beautiful curls. She was standing by the counter, her eyes focused on the clock on the back wall.

Gathering his courage, he went up behind her.

"Could I have this dance?" He said, trying to hold back almost a centuries worth of tears.

Peggy spun around, eyes shining, and gasped. "Steve?" She choked. "How?"

"I couldn't leave my best girl now could I?" He smiled at her.

She visibly gained her composure, but her voice still held some strain. "You're late."

"I crashed my ride." He said grabbing her hand. "Now, how 'bout that dance?"

The band began playing "It's Been a Long, Long Time" as the former Captain pulled Peggy Carter onto the dance floor.

"What happened Steve?" She murmured, leaning up against him.

"It's a long story." He whispered back.

She pulled away slightly, "Everyone thinks you're dead."

"And as far as I'm concerned, it can stay that way. No one recognizes me without the costume."

"But the war-"

"Will end soon enough." he smiled. "Trust me, Peggy, I'll tell you the whole story, but I can't go back."

"Howard will want to know." She said quietly, pressing herself back into him. "He's quite upset about you. He has an entire team out to find you. He'd be out there himself if it wasn't for-" She cut herself off, but Steve knew exactly what she was going to say. Howard was off creating the Atomic bomb. He'd have to deal with that later.

"I'll tell him." He paused for a long moment, tears streaming down his face. "Oh, Peggy, I've missed you so much."

She laughed through her own tears, "It's only been a week Steve. A very, very long week."

Steve pulled away looking Peggy in the eyes, "Marry me."

She stopped swaying and stared, "Steve?"

"Marry me," He said again. "Please Peggy."

Her eyes soften as she drew him in for a long kiss. "Of course Steve. Of course, I'll marry you."

"I love you," The former soldier said, barely able to see through the tears. "I love you so much."

"And I love you, Steve. I love you very, very much."

**~TH~**

**I'll be the first to admit that this book has not been my best writing, but I have to write them now. If I don't, I might explode.  
One of these days I might go back and rewrite these story in a better manner, but for now, you're stuck with my poorly written Endgame therapy stories. **

**Do let me know what you think! As I said, I have another idea for this scene which I plan to write. It's similar, but at the same time not.**

**Please review!**

**God bless,  
Jamie**


	4. Worthy

**A really short story about Steve summoning Mjolnir in the final fight scene.**

**~TH~**

I watch helplessly as Iron Man lays unmoving. I want to get up and help. I really want to, but my body doesn't want to let me.

Thanos and Thor begin to fight. Things seem to be going well until Thor gets pinned by the Mad Titan. Stormbreaker slowly gets pressed deeper and deeper into Thor's chest.

I have to do something. I have to-

Mjolnir. I've lifted him before. All those years ago at the Avengers Tower. When we were a team. I lifted it then but didn't let anyone know.

But was I still worthy? I'd done so much in the last few years. I've lived, stolen, and lived life outside of the law. Would I still be able to lift the hammer?

Thor was struggling. They were losing. I had to do something.

Gathering all my strength, I stand and reach my hand out for Mjolnir. It easily flies to my hand.

Smiling, I send the hammer at Thanos. It knocks him in the shoulder, distracting him from Thor. When the weapon reaches my hand, Thor smiles. "I knew it." I hear him say.

I lunge to attack Thanos.

I am worthy.

**~TH~**

**Like I said, a super short introspective piece.**

**Let me know what you think :)**

**This is my favourite scene in all of the MCU, so...**

**Yeah...**

**I loved this scene!**

**God bless,**

**Jamie**


	5. Jarvis 2012

Everything was in place. Tony quietly waited, having sent Scott off to do his mission.

"Sir?" The voice was hesitant.

Tony froze. His mouth parted slightly, eyes widening. "J-Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir. I do not understand. You are also in the basement. This form seems to have aged significantly."

Tony closed his eyes, taking a deep breath. "Let's not mention this to anyone, okay?"

"Of course, sir."

He sighed, "I assume you want to know how there are two of us."

"You did program me, sir."  
He had really missed Jarvis. He had been one of the only friends of the young inventor. Losing him had been hard, not that he would ever admit it.

"Let's just say time travel exists."

"I expect you invented it, sir.'

"Well of course." He smiled. "And, uh, let's not mention this to anyone. Especially me. You know time travel conundrums and such."

A loud noise interrupted the conversation.

"Well, I've got to go. Planets to save."

"I'd expect nothing less, sir."

**~TH~**

**Super short and super stupid.**  
**I need sleep and inspiration.**

**Please be patient as I attempt to figure out what I'm doing**

**God bless,**  
**Jamie**


End file.
